From a Man to a Mech
by KrystalKlear1
Summary: When Sam breaks up with Mikaela to be together with his alien guardian, Bumblebee, he leaves her heartbroken. Two weeks later, a certaint mech comes along and claims Mikaela as his. Who is he?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peoples, so heres another story. **

**I do not own Transformers!**

_itallics are thoughts_

* * *

**From man to mech**

Two weeks after Mikaela and Sam had broken up by Sam dumping her for his alien robot guardian, Bumblebee, she was still hurting. Mikaela was sobbing at home, contemplating whether or not to go for a walk before it got dark. She finally made her way outside to try to get her mind off of her ex. As she was walking down the sidewalk beside a quiet street, she noticed she was being followed. When she came to a dead end, she panicked when she heard the squeak of car breaks.

"Walk over to the car, fleshy," Barricade hissed, activating his holoform.

"Why should I listen to you?" Mikaela asked, taking a step back toward the brick wall.

"Because, if you don't, I will kill you," he smirked, knowing he had won.

The young human opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out. Instead, she bowed her head, and slowly walked over to the Saleen Mustang. She sat down into the open passenger seat, and the door slammed behind her. The engine roared to life, and the car reversed, and rolled down the street at a high speed.

By the time the Saleen Mustang came to a stop, there was no sign of human civilization anywhere. The setting evening sun glistened on the shiny black and white paint.

"Get in the back," Barricade hissed, well, his holoform did.

"What?" Mikaela asked, having not heard the sentence, lost in her own thoughts.

"Get in the back seat," he growled, losing his already short patience.

The young humans' eyes widened as she pieced the pieces together as to why Barricade brought her out here.

"No-" she began, but a large hand was suddenly placed over her mouth, preventing any further words.

"You will do as I say, human if you want to live," the mech growled lowly in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

Mikaela nodded, and moved to the back seat, where she laid down as much as she could. Suddenly, Barricades' holoform popped into existence on top of his human passenger, and grabbing her hands and restraining them, as well as the rest of her body with the weight of his. Before Mikaela could protest, her lips were quite forcefully crushed by Barricades'. The young human began to panic, but before she could completely freak out, she discovered a feeling, that seemed oddly out of place. She _liked _the feel of Barricade on her, and when said mechs' tongue was forced into her mouth that feeling increased, although she was denying it inside. She knew this was wrong, the whole situation was wrong. She was getting raped by a freakin Decepticon for God's sake! What would the Autobots think about this? She was still hanging out at the base, and working as Ratchets' apprentice. She still hung out with Sam and 'Bee, although it hurt her at times.

The sound of ripping fabric broke her out of the stress filled train of thought she was going down, and back to her current situation. Any sound she made was silence by the Decepticon and the weight of his body made any movement of her would nearly impossible, and even if she could, he's stronger, so he could easily restrain her.

In less than a blink of an eye, Barricade was naked as well, having cancelled his clothing. Without any care, he crashed into Mikaela, receiving a pained scream in reply. Her barrier was already broken, but her muscles weren't stretched. He bite her neck, not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough to leave a mark, marking his clam on her. As the human adjusted to having the 'con in her, and the pain dulled, pleasure replaced the other feeling. She squirmed a bit, wanting her partner to move inside her, but he only continued to bit her neck.

"Barri-Barricade, please," she stuttered.

"Please, what?" he asked, lifting his head to reveal amusement in his red eyes.

"Please, move," she said.

"Beg for it," he whispered in her ear.

"Please, Barricade, move. I need you to move inside me, please, oh God, please" Mikaela desperately begged, squirming some more.

He began to slowly move in and out, going all the way in and almost all the way out, before repeating to motion.

"Please, faster, please, Barricade," she pleaded.

He pulled out all the way, before crashing back into her, earning a loud groan from Mikaela. He continued to thrust in and out, every push bringing both of them closer to their climax. Low grunts from Barricade accompanied by Mikaela's groans and occasional yelp filled the cab of the black and white Saleen Mustang. As the young human climaxed first, screaming as she released her fluids pushed the mech into his overload, filling the females' body with an electrical shock, and a low moan. Yes, an actual _moan _from the mighty Barricade. He pulled out of her, and looked over her body. There was something pretty close to admiration in his red optics as his gazed racked over her limp body. _She's rather beautiful even for a squishy,_ he thought. _Surprisingly, interfacing with her wasn't as disgusting as I thought it would be. _

Mikaela whimpered as she regained consciousness, and Barricades' spark twitched from the sound. Her brown eyes locked with his ruby ones. There wasn't fear in her eyes like Barricade expected. There were other feelings that he wasn't able to name, because he wasn't used to seeing them.

The human watched to 'con wearily, not sure as to what he might do next. Barricade turned off his holoform, and started his engine, scaring any nearby birds in the trees around the empty small clearing away.

Mikaela looked at the shredded remains of her clothes scattering the floor.

"Couldn't you have just taken them off without destroying them?" she growled.

"No, they were in the way, and ripping them off was the most efficient choice. Plus, you wouldn't need them," the disembodied voice of Barricade said through the speakers.

Mikaela frowned and looked out the tinted window, watching the scenery fly by.

"If you tell any of the Autoscum about this, I will personally come squish you, _if _I'm in a good mood," Barricade said.

"I won't," she assured.

"Same with any of your squishy friends," he added.

"Okay, I get it, don't tell anyone if I want to live," the girl said.

"Do you really get it?" the 'con asked, suddenly appearing right in front of his passenger.

Her eyes widened in surprise as her lips were crushed again. His lips trailed down her jaw to her neck, where he bit her, receiving a gasp from Mikaela as he made his mark on her. He pulled back less than an inch and briefly watched as the blood trickled down her neck before his tongue lapped it up and he sucked the wound.

After the blood stopped flowing, Barricade drew back and met Mikaela's glare. He chuckled before deactivating his holoform again.

Mikaela grumbled unintelligent words for a bit before lightly nodding off.

When Barricade stopped against the curb in front of Mikaela's garage, he found his passenger had fallen asleep. He debated whether to wake her up, or let her continue sleeping. He liked the feeling of her soft fleshy body on his leather seats, and she looked _so_ _weak_ as she slept soundlessly. He checked his scanners for any nearby Autobots, which revealed none, as well for any other squishes walking down the street, which were empty this time of night.

Barricades holoform was activated, and he picked up the young female and lifted her out of his cab to carry her inside her home. No one was there and the door was unlocked, so the 'con let himself in-like a locked door would keep him out of the house if he wanted to get in-and continued to carry Mikaela to her bedroom and set her down on her bed. He looked at her before pulling the blankets over her still form.

_Recharge my fleshling, for no harm will come to you if I so desire it, for you are __**mine**__._

_

* * *

_

**Please review and tell me what you think. Should i keep it a one-shot? or make a story? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry all i haven't updated. But as summer nears, i'll finish more chapters more quickly cause i'll have nothing better to do. Anyways...here ya go!

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

The next three days were normal for Mikaela. They were school days, and pretty boring ones at that. She talked with her friends as well as Sam. She no longer felt pain in her heart when she spoke to him, only emptiness. That Friday after school though, she got a pleasant visit from a certain 'con.

No more than thirty seconds after Mikaela sat down on the couch in the living room in front of the TV; Barricade's holoform suddenly appeared in the room, causing the female human to let out a short high pitched scream before realizing who it was.

"God Barricade, do you want to give me a heart attack?" she exclaimed while placing her right hand over her chest to slow down her heart beat.

"You're too healthy and young to have a heart attack, fleshling, but why do you have to scream so loud and high? You make my audio receptors ring when you do that," he growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Mikaela didn't reply; for she was too busy gazing at the holoform which was Barricade to say anything. It was tall, and had a lean build although it obviously had muscle. His holo was dressed in a black police uniform that matched his short black spiky hair. His piercing ruby red eyes stared back at the admiring human.

"What are you doing?" he asked wearily.

Mikaela shook her head and met his gaze. "Nothing, so, uh, why are you here?"

"What do you think?" he smirked; faster than a human could blink, he moved over to where Mikaela was sitting and pinned her down on the couch. Before she could react, he silenced her by crushing his lips to hers.

"K, I get it now," she said breathlessly.

"Do you really?" her gaze was locked by his, and the closeness of their faces made the human unable to speak. She nodded her head though, and that was enough of an answer for the 'con, as he silenced her once more with his lips.

After three times of making his human overload, and a short recharge, Barricade took Mikaela out to a very secluded meadow where he could transform without being seen; he had something special in store for his little fleshling.

* * *

"Lie down on my chassis and reach under the armor to stroke the wires and cables," Barricade's deep baritone voice ordered to the female squishy sitting on his chest armor, right above his spark.

The human did as she was told and stretched out on her stomach before extending her arm and grasping the many different colored wires between her soft fingers. She began to rub them lightly, afraid she would do something the mech below her didn't want her to do, and squish her.

"Harder," he growled.

Mikaela did squeeze harder, and once she was sure the 'con wouldn't flick her off and send her flying into a tree she became bolder, grabbing more wires and pulling, rubbing, squeezing harder. She reached as far into the large chassis as her arm could reach, and touched something warm and glowing.

Scared she touched something she wasn't supposed to; she yanked her arm out of Barricade's chest and looked at what she touched. The blue glowing orb pulsing gradually in the center of Barricade's chest, for a moment, all she could do was to stare at it. She knew it was his spark. That was one of the first things Ratchet had taught her, about their sparks.

Barricade moaned deeply for a long moment when Mikaela caressed his spark chamber. But when he realized she wasn't touching anything, he growled.

"Why did you stop?"

Mikaela did not respond, caught in a kind of trance. She was mesmerized by the spark pulsing in front of her. Without thinking about it, she reached toward the blue orb again. This time, instead of jerking her hand back, she pressed her palm and laid her hand flat against the warm metal of Barricade's spark chamber.

"Fleshling," 'Cade warned his human, feeling an odd sensation come over him.

Suddenly, his spark flared and Mikaela screamed from a rush of raw energy flow through her. It wasn't _that _unpleasant, like when you get shocked when you though metal occasionally, but it more like a strong tingle.

Barricade offlined after silencing his vocal processor to keep from yelling after his spark flared. He felt a sharp pain shoot through his spark momentarily before everything went black.

* * *

**I know this chapter is short, but i'll post the next chapter soon. ;) **

**Please review and tell me what ya think. Im not reaaly shure where this story will go, so if you have any ideas, please tell me. Thanx!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm trying to write it down, just it won't seem to flow. Anyway, heres the next chapter, Enjoy. **

**I do not own Transformers**

* * *

Chapter 3

When Barricade awoke, he felt like slag. His whole frame ached and his spark felt like it was on fire. Before he even realized what he was doing, his spark pulsed, and he felt a faint reply. Then his processor caught up with his actions and he froze. _What in the Pit?_

The black and white mech went to stretch but stopped all movement when his crimson optics locked onto the limp form of Mikaela sprawled across his chest. His talon lifted and gently ran down her back, but she remained unresponsive.

He activated his holoform and lifted her off of his real form so he could transform. Then he placed her in his passenger seat and drove off toward her house.

His scans reported the human's health was perfect, besides a low energy level. Meanwhile, his central processor unit was working overtime to try and figure out what exactly happened when the fleshy touched his spark the second time.

Was it just a hard overload? Something his systems desperately needed? Or was it something else, something more? _Wait, no, it couldn't be…_

Running a check on his spark, Barricade found his answer. _Frag, frag, frag, slagging glitch, NO! She can't be… Th-that's not possible! _But his spark did not lie. Mikaela somehow was spark bonded to Barricade.

* * *

When Barricade dropped Mikaela back off at her home, he high tailed it down the road, driving far away from his squishy. He wanted no part of her, his processor said, but his spark said quite the opposite, _go back you aft head, she's my bonded._ The 'con roared mentally as he barreled down the street.

* * *

Mikaela awoke to the stillness of night in her home. She sat up and groaned. _What happened? _Her head slightly hurt, and her whole body felt like it had been hit by a semi truck. _Hah, hah, sorry Optimus. Wait, Optimus? Oh, shit! What will he think of 'Cade? He'll probably shoot at him or something like that, and what would happen if he found out about us? Damn, this is not good…wait, where is Barricade anyway? _She dug around in her pockets before finding her cell phone, but when she flipped it open, it didn't work. It was fried from the spark energy surge. The human threw the phone down onto the carpeted floor and landed back on the couch. The springs groaned in protest from the sudden increase in weight. She pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face in them. A few minutes later, she was asleep.

"There appears to be a Decepticon forty-five miles north of Tranquility, Sir."

"What is the designation of the mech?"

"The signal only appeared for a very small amount of time, sir. I was unable to launch a tracking phase."

Optimus nodded. "Very well, Red Alert. Watch the area the signal came from, and report to me anything you see."

"Yes, sir," Red Alert said settling in for a long night of 'con tracking.

* * *

Mikaela groaned in discomfort and rolled over, but she fell off of the couch with a yelp and landed on the floor with a loud thud.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she sat up, stretched, then stood up, but instantly regretted it as she was hit with a head rush.

When she regained her senses, the first thing she felt was that her whole body felt like she was stepped on by a morbidly overweight Megatron. But what hurt the most was her head and chest. Her head was pounding, and felt like it would explode. Right in the middle of her chest, there was a deep burning pain, that seemed to pulse, but the human couldn't really tell. She was too tired.

Stumbling into the kitchen, Mikaela realized she had no clue what time it was, or even what day it was. The clock on the microwave said _5:30_, but her mind was in such a fog, she had to look out the window to see if it was light or dark outside.

The Sun was just coming up, fresh bright morning rays pouring into the kitchen, answered Mikaela's question. She plopped down on a chair beside the table and placed her elbow on the table and leaned her head against her palm. In a few moments, she was back asleep.

* * *

"Mikaela…"

"Mikaela, wake up…"

"…"

"Wake up, human!"

Said human shot awake and right out of her chair and hit the tiled kitchen floor hard with a short, surprised scream.

"What the hell…"

Mikaela focused on the man kneeling in front of her. He donned an all black uniform; on the right upper arm was the familiar Autobot symbol. The male grabbed Mikaela's hand in his and hauled her to her feet. This did not help her roaring headache.

The man was about six and a half feet tall, narrowed blazing azure eyes, short dark brown hair, with a small beard and mustache.

"God, Ratchet, do you have to fucking yell? You scared the living shit out of me," Mikaela said, leaning against the kitchen table.

"Yes. I do, Mikaela. It is time for your medical training, and I could not reach you on your cell phone, and you did not come when I pulled up in front of your house. Nor did you answer the door when I knocked."

Mikaela sighed, angered, irritated, confused, she was so confused!

"Fine, just, give me ten minutes to get ready," she said.

Ratchet nodded, and Mikaela disappeared upstairs. She picked out a pair of grease stained, ripped jeans, an old faded red shirt, also grease stained, and slightly torn in a few places, and underwear. She brought them into the bathroom, closed, locked the door, placed them on the counter, and turned on the shower.

Peeling off all her clothes, the human stepped into the hot spray of water.

* * *

Finishing quickly, Mikaela dried off her body with a towel and got dressed, followed by brushing her teeth, and pulling her brushed hair back in a pony tail.

Before she went back downstairs, she grabbed socks and old dirty tennis shoes and slid them on.

"Eat something before we leave," Ratchet said as soon as Mikaela set foot in the kitchen once more.

Not feeling that hungry, but having to eat something, the human snatched a granola bar from a cabinet and sat down in a chair.

When the granola was gone, Mikaela got a glass of water and found her wallet, and went to grab her cell phone before remembering it was broken, and tossed it back on the floor in a corner of the living room.

"What happened to your phone?"

"Oh, uh," Mikaela had to come up with some sort of lie, and fast. "I washed it."

Ratchet frowned, but said no more.

The female followed the holoform outside after locking her door. She climbed up in the search and rescue hummer, but as soon as the door shut behind her, she felt the familiar tingling of a medical scan wash over her body, and the vehicle underneath her seemed to freeze.

"Mikaela, you are developing a spark."

* * *

**Tell me what you think, review please. Oh, have any ideas what i should throw into the plot line? Tell me so i can spice it up. Thanxs!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter, betaed by my wonderful awsome beta, Saphireblue987! Sorry i haven't mentioned it until now. I honestly forgot! But the stories are cleaned up all thanks to my beta! **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Wha-what?"

"You are somehow developing a spark, Mikaela."

"But, how is that possible? Flesh can't change into metal!" the human exclaimed, shocked beyond belief.

"I do not have an answer, Mikaela, not yet. Today's lesson will be cancelled, but I need you to stay so I can conduct some tests."

Mikaela nodded, not able to speak, her mind racing with the news she just received, _you are developing a spark, but how? I can't be! It's not possible! _

Barricade was driving aimlessly in the state of Arizona, not having anything to do, but not going back to Tranquility anytime soon. Or Nevada for that matter. He just needed space.

A brief sensation of _surprise-disbelief-anxiety_ flashed through his spark, that was not his own.

The black and white Saleen Mustang braked faster than ever thought possible and idled in the street for a moment.

_Barricade,_ it was a whisper in his spark that left him speechless. _Please, if you hear me 'Cade,_ he growled at the nickname, _help me. Ratchet brought me back to the Autobot base for a lot of tests. He says my heart is turning into a spark, and he keeps sticking needles in me! And it hurts, please!_

It was gone as sudden as is came, but before the voice got done speaking, a powerful engine roared at a demand to get the Pit moving. Barricade was pissed. No one touched his squishy, especially the Autobrats.

Mikaela tried to squirm away from the hundredth needle Ratchet prepared to stick into her flesh, to no avail. She was currently strapped down on a human sized medical table for testing purposes, because she would run away from any and every needle the CMO tried to insert in her.

Mikaela had always had a fear of needles, and the green hummer wasn't helping that phobia presently. He had already drawn some blood, but he left some of the needles in her arms.

The CMO turned back around from a large medical table; his fingers transformed into little alligator clips and grabbed the pins. A sudden electrical current flowed into the humans' body.

Mikaela yelped at the sudden sensation, followed by a glare at Ratchet.

The medic ignored her, and sent another pulse of electricity into his organic female patient, this time stronger.

Mikaela screamed, and jerked under the restraints, it hurt! Without thinking, she reached out through the mysterious bond she had with a certain 'Con in distress.

_Barricade,__please…if you hear me 'Cade,__help me. Ratchet brought me back to the Autobot base for a lot of tests. He says my heart is turning into a spark, and he keeps sticking needles in me! And it hurts, please!_

Mikaela could say no more, because she finally passed out, and was overcome by the welcoming darkness.

Barricade pondered what was the best way to get his femme fleshy back, since he couldn't just walk up and say, "Hey, Autofrags, give me back my fleshling," now could he?

He had to get inside their base somehow, which reminded him, he didn't know where said base was. He had an idea, but reluctantly, he opened the bond he shared and felt a pull, so he would follow that. It would lead him straight to Mikaela. But once he got to the base, how would he get inside without getting offlined? He sure as Pit wasn't going to surrender, and go down without a fight, so that left one option, barge in and fight his way to his human and hopefully not get killed in the process.

Mikaela woke up in pain like she had never felt before. Her entire body was subject to searing hot agony in wave after wave. She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her hands into tight fists, which didn't feel quite right.

An error popped up informing her that an energon line in her palm was pinched, she ignored it, not caring what she did to her hand.

_Wait, an error, a window?_ Mikaela shot up into a sitting position, staring down at herself.

What used to be tanned skin was now metallic violet metal. Her eyes, or now optics, were wide open. She looked at her hands, which were now very sharp talons, like Barricades'.

"Good, you are awake."

Mikaela's head snapped around to glare at Ratchet, who was leaning against his office door frame.

"What the fuck happened to me?" she screeched, her voice coming out in short static bursts.

Ratchets' expression didn't waver, unfazed by the anger in his patient.

"I told you before, your were forming a spark. I ran tests and sped up the process so you wouldn't have to suffer for days. Not only was a spark formed, but you changed into a Cybertronian, however small."

"But how? It's not possible!"

"I do not have an answer, femme, but it obviously happened, regardless."

Suddenly, Mikaela screamed as the already unbearable pain intensified, and her joints felt like they were getting ripped off. Her back arched off the surface she was laying on, something seemed to snap, and she grew.

Not just a couple inches, or just a couple feet, but more than doubled her height of five and a half feet, at _fifteen_ feet.

Ratchet had no idea to what have caused Mikaela's transformation, and sudden growth spurt, but he was determined to find out.

Mikaela didn't hear the alarms go off when signaling a Decepticon attack; she was unconscious from the pain she had just experienced before she hit the table.

Barricade jumped the first gate that the filthy organics guarded and continued his pursuit to the Medical Bay that his fleshling was in, or so he thought.

He had felt a long wave of pain as he was flying though the air over the gate which caused him to falter briefly before catching himself. _What in the Pit are they doing to her?_

Veering to the right, he narrowly avoided a shot from the Weapons Specialist, Ironhide.

Barricade transformed into his bipedal mode and jumped over the black mech and continued on his course to the Hatchet's domain.

Luckily, he got inside without taking a major hit, running down the hallway, but when he turned around a corner, he ran into the yellow scout, Bumblebee.

Ramming his elbow into the yellow mechs' face, knocked the Autobot unconscious and didn't slow down his pace much.

The med bay doors opened to reveal a pissed off Ratchet, wielding a wrench in one hand, and spinning saw as the other.

Barricade shot the medic in his left knee, knocking him off balance, and falling on the floor on his side. The black and white 'Con jumped over the fallen mech and immediately scanned the room for his bonded.

He saw no human, but a violet femme, which his spark was telling him it was Mikaela.

Suddenly, the Cybertronian turned its head and gazed at Barricade with ruby red optics.

"Barricade," she said in relief. It sounded like Mikaela's voice, just more metallic, but a pulse across the spark bond, confirmed it.

"Mikaela," he breathed, and rushed over to her side, scooping her up and holding her to his chassis. She buried her face in his shoulder before he spun around to face the door, which opened to let Ironhide, Optimus, Jolt, and a couple more Autobots he didn't care about.

All weapons were trained on him.

"You wouldn't shoot one of your own would you?" he sneered.

"What are you talking about, Decepicreep?" Jolt hissed.

"That's Mikaela he's holding," Ratchet said from the side of a berth, which he was using for support to stay upright.

Silence filled the room briefly, besides the humming of weapons.

"What do you want with her?" Ironhide finally growled.

"That's none of your business," Barricade growled back.

"The Pit it ain't!" the cannon totting mech yelled.

"Let us leave," the 'Con demanded.

"Not until you put Mikaela down, then you're going to the brig," Prime said.

"Kill me, you kill her," Barricade sneered once more.

It clicked in Ratchet's processor, and he narrowed his optics. "You didn't, did you?"

"Did what, Hatchet?" 'Cade snapped.

"Change Mikaela into a Cybertronian by somehow spark bonding, did you?"

"You've lost your processor, Ratch," Ironhide said."

"Shut up, Ironhide."

The medic and hunter glared at each other, until Ratchet let out a string of curses in Cybertronian.

"You Pit-spawned Fragger! What in Primus' name were you thinking?" he snarled.

"What the frag are you talking about, medic?" Ironhide growled.

"Barricade and Mikaela are spark bonded."

Barricade growled dangerously, the vibrations traveling through Mikaela's frame.

A loud thud echoed through the room, Jolt had fainted. An even louder thud that momentarily deafened all audio receptors present resonated, Optimus Prime had fainted as well.

Ironhide snapped when Prime hit the ground and fired at the black and white 'Con.

* * *

**Any more ideas as to what should happen? Should 'Kaela go 'Con, or 'Cade 'Bot? Review and tell what you think! Thanxz! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, soooo sorry i haven't posted anything in a while. I'm working on rewritting my other story, Emma to Starfire, but i am also working on this story. I think this story will be over in one or two chapters, but i'm not sure. **

**Anyway, enjoy, and thanxz to my wonderfull beta, Sapphireblu987, for reading this chapter and fixing whatever mistakes my fingers decided to type. P **

* * *

Mikaela screamed, and Barricade hit the ground, throwing himself over his mate. They met each other's optics, red to red, as a second shot was fired, followed by a loud clang of metal on metal.

"You almost hit Mikaela, aft head!" Ratchet hissed.

Barricade rolled off the smaller femme, and they both got up, the black and white 'Con standing protectively in front of his femme.

Mikaela stepped around Barricade with her arms crossed over her chassis.

"Ironhide, what the hell? Are you trying to kill me?" she yelled.

"Shut up, femme," the black mech replied, glaring at her.

"Make me," she said, reached behind her back, and threw something that hit the Weapons Specialist right between his optics.

The tension in the room became so thick; you could nearly see the waves of rage rolling off of Ironhide's frame when the wrench clattered to the floor.

"Why, I-"

"Ironhide, enough!" Ratchet hissed, waving his own wrench dangerously at the black mech.

The cannon toting mech growled low in warning, his temper already at its limits.

"Stand down Ironhide." All optics, red and blue, flickered to the one who spoke. Optimus Prime had apparently rebooted, because he was sitting upright on the floor, still looking a bit dazed, but otherwise, fine. He and the Weapon's Specialist were engaged in a staring match, when reluctantly, the black mech backed down and removed his glare from his leaders'.

"Barricade," the red and blue mech began. "You may leave now if you wish-"

"Not without my femme."

Red met blue as Barricade boldly met Primes' glare, refusing to back down on the matter at hand.

Optimus nodded. "The brig it is."

Mikaela followed the Autobot leader to his office after her sparkmate was taken to the brig, not having much choice at the moment.

"Mikaela, you do know the seriousness of what you have done with Barricade, correct?"

The purple femme nodded. "I do, Ratchet told me about bonding and stuff a while ago."

"How sparkmates are together forever? Once their sparks merge, they become one for the rest of eternity. Do you really want that kind of evolvement with Barricade?"

Mikaela frowned and looked down at her feet, the wall, the ceiling, floor, at anything but Prime.

"Its not that I can change it now, though," she murmured, mostly to herself.

"No, you can't sever the bond without killing yourself and Barricade, but there is an alternative."

Her head shot up, hearing the unexpected news. "What do you mean?"

"Its not recommended, and is very stressful on the spark, but you can trade a bond for another."

"What made you think I want to bond with someone else than 'Cade?" red optics narrowed is suspicion. If she heard correctly, it seemed like the large mech was suggesting something.

"Because I can give you so much more than he can," Optimus purred, leaning forward over his desk. "Ever since I first saw you, Mikaela, I wanted to spend time with you. The more time I spent with you, the more I realized I couldn't get enough of you. I craved more and more, the craving became an obsession, and morphed into longing, desire, _love_, and I refuse to loose you to that sparkless glitch!"

By now, Mikaela was leaning as far back in her chair as possible without falling over the back of it. She was kind of scared seeing this side of peaceful, patient, kind Optimus Prime. Although, deep down inside of her, a little part of her was truly flattered that the leader of the entire Autobot Army wanted her so badly. That little part of her, slowly began to grow as she thought about what the mech said, over and over, until her spark was engulfed by a rather pleasant feeling: someone truly cared for her, and was willing to fight for her. Not as a prize, or an object, but as a person, a loved one.

Barricade only wanted her because she was a femme, only because she was a femme, a trophy, an ornament.

The Decepticon never loved her, only wanted her as a pet, slave, maybe a sex slave.

The truth hit her like a ton of bricks, Barricade didn't love her, but Optimus did, and so she broke down into sobs of mixed, confused feelings, curling in on herself in the chair in front of Prime, of who reeled back in surprise when the femme in front of him suddenly burst into tears.

The red and blue mech quickly recomposed himself, stood up from his chair, and walked over to the femme of his desire. Kneeling in front of her, he lightly grabbed her chin and turned her face to look at him. Her optics met his briefly before she buried her face in his shoulder. He wrapped her in an embrace, pulling her against his chassis, protectively holding her there as she cried, all the while murmuring words of comfort and love.

In the brig, Barricade was getting interrogated. The Autobots made lots of progress because Barricade was not speaking at all, (a little bit of sarcasm) until…

"You are so sparkless, only using her as-"

"Oh, the femme will never find out. She's far too stupid to even imagine such a thing. Anyways, when I'm done with her, I'm sure Megatron will love to…keep her for a while."

The only mechs who have deliberately pissed off Ironhide this much never lived to tell of it. Barricade knew of the black mech's temper, but knew their Prime would never allow the walking cannon to shoot someone in blind rage.

However, Optimus was not present to command the heavily armed mech to stand down. No one was, it was only he, and Barricade in the brig, not that anyone was suicidal enough to stand between the extremely pissed off Weapons Specialist and Decepticon hunter.

The sneer of the black and white 'Con sealed his fate.

Ironhide didn't gave a slag if this 'Con was sparkmates with Mikaela or not, he was going to die!

One shot to the center of black and white chassis ended it.

Barricade, the infamous Decepticon Hunter, was now permanently offline.

Barricade is dead.

…But what about Mikaela?

… …Oh, slag… … …

* * *

**Tell me whay you think about this chapter, if you like it or not, all feedback is welcome! **

**Oh, and check out Sapphireblu987 giudeline story, its awsome! **


End file.
